


Gay Pride

by Gallavichfiction



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 11:11:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2649938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gallavichfiction/pseuds/Gallavichfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian wants to go to Pride, but Mickey doesn't want to. Ian uses his body to tease and withhold sex until he gets what he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gay Pride

It was the Friday before the 45th annual Chicago Pride Parade. Downtown Chicago was covered with rainbow flyers everywhere. There were even flyers in Millenium Park, surrounding the bean (the reflective monument to draw the fucking tourists). Even around the hot dog stands, everywhere Ian looked he saw the rainbow flyers. 

When Ian lay in bed with Mickey that night he nudged him gently. “Hey Mick?”

"Again?" Mickey asked rolling over a grin spread from ear to ear, "At this rate we are never going to get a full night’s sleep."

"No, it’s not that." Ian mumbled, "I just wanted to talk to you about the Pride Parade…"

"Why the fuck would you want to talk about that shit?

"Well…this may come as a shock Mick, but we are gay."

 

Mickey rolled his eyes at Ian, “Yeah but we’re nothing like the dolled up fags in those parades, I mean fuck man I’m not wearing a fucking dress.”

 

"Don’t call them that, and nobody is asking you to cross-dress, I just want to be there to support the cause, our cause."

 

“Our cause?”

“WE ARE GAY” Ian said enunciating each word slowly, “Damn straight it’s our cause.”

Mickey rolled over, turning away from Ian, “Not my problem.”

"Mickey, every day gay men and women are mistreated, oppressed and beaten….how is this not your problem."

"Well they should learn how to protect themselves," Mickey said facing Ian, he reached out and touched the redhead’s cheek softly, "or find someone else who loves them and who will protect them."

Ian nearly smiled, but he suppressed it. He gently took the brunette’s hand off his face. “Please?” Ian asked looking into Mickey’s pale ice blue eyes. 

Mickey looked back frowning, “No…I can’t…I can’t do it Ian.”

Ian locked his jaw, and shrugged, “Fine” he said tightly “then I can’t do that thing you wanted me to do.”

"What thing?" Mickey asked looking questioningly at his boyfriend. "What the fuck are you talking about?" Ian raised his eyebrows and gestured to the box of dildos, Ben Wa beads and various sex toys, including a black leather mask and body suit. Mickey’s eyebrows raised to his hairline, "C’mon man thought you were okay with it."

 

"Yeah well now I’m not really feeling it." Ian mumbled into his pillow.

"Fuck Gallagher, that shit was expensive…I didn’t use the fucking rub n’ tug money on sex shit so it could sit in a box in the corner!"

Ian looked at him speaking slowly and clearly, “That’s not my problem.” 

"Just to be cystal fucking clear, you are not fucking me unless I go to this pride shit show?"

Ian looked at Mickey seriously, giving one hard nod. Mickey looked up at the ceiling thinking about the dresses and the feathers, the make up and the wigs, the short shorts and heels. What if someone sees me? What if someone I work with sees me?

Mickey looked at Ian who lay half naked beside him in his bed. Mickey looked at his freckles and his luminescent white skin, his fiery red hair and the arms that could bench press over a hundred pounds.Mickey could feel himself grow hard and moved himself close to Ian, rubbing up close to him. 

Ian gently shoved him away, “No, if you deny your homosexuality, then you deny all aspects of it.”

 

"Fuck Gallagher! Are you serious right now?" Mickey asked incredulously. Ian did not turn him down often so he knew this was serious. Ian handed him a flyer with a fucking cliche rainbow on it. Mickey rolled his eyes crumpling the paper and throwing it into the corner. "Fine," he sighed.

Ian looked at him, smile quickly returning to his face, “Are you serious?”

Mickey nodded, “But no heels, dresses, makeup or wigs! I’m serious Ian.” Ian laughed out loud, and Mickey smiled loving the sound of his boyfriends infectious laugh. “Now grab that box, and show me what gay pride really feels like”

 

Ian grinned, “Milkovich, I will fuck you sideways until there are rainbows flowing from your ass.” Mickey rolled his eyes, but as he bent over, he grinned into his pillow.


End file.
